1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for adaptive record caching for solid state disks.
2. Background
A storage controller may control a plurality of storage devices that may include hard disks, tapes, etc. A cache may also be maintained by the storage controller, where the cache may comprise a high speed storage that is accessible more quickly in comparison to certain other storage devices, such as, hard disks, tapes, etc. However, the total amount of storage capacity of the cache may be relatively smaller in comparison to the storage capacity of certain other storage devices, such as, hard disks, etc., that are controlled by the storage controller.
In certain storage controllers, various anticipatory or adaptive caching mechanisms may be used to store data in the cache. Certain data that is more frequently used or data that is likely to be used more frequently may be moved to cache in anticipation that the data is likely to be accessed in the near future. Such types of caching mechanisms may be referred to as anticipatory or adaptive caching and may be performed by an adaptive caching application maintained in a storage controller. In response to a request for data, if the requested data is not found in the cache, the storage controller may retrieve the requested data from the storage devices that are controlled by the storage controller.
A solid state disk (SSD) may comprise a storage device that uses solid state memory to store persistent digital data. Solid state disks may include flash memory or memory of other types. Solid state disks may be accessed much faster in comparison to electromechanically accessed data storage devices, such as, hard disks.